Here Without You
by DoctorWhoFanGirl1989
Summary: Chuck has been in the Air Force since he graduated from Stanford University back in 2003. He met John Casey during his time as the Intersect and they fell in love. What happens when Casey leaves and takes Chuck's heart with him?


_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_  
US Air Force Captain Charles Irving "Chuck" Bartowski couldn't believe what just happened. The man that he had fallen in love with left him after everything they had been through together for the last three years. NSA Lieutenant Colonel John Casey (born Jonathan Andrew Hughes) had become his lover when they admitted their feelings to one another after an undercover mission they had been on for three months. Chuck had fallen in love with the older man after a year of working with him and CIA Agent Sarah Walker. The chocolate brown-eyed male didn't know what to do so he decided to go see his twin sister, Navy Lieutenant Commander Jasmine Lily Bartowski, and spend some time with her for a little bit.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_  
John Casey was sitting aboard the airplane that was taking him back to the life that he had before he was declared dead back in 1989. The NSA Lieutenant Colonel knew that he shouldn't have left Chuck behind, but he didn't feel right being with a man. Casey had asked to be reassigned by Air Force General Diane Beckman and the older woman had granted his request. He had approached Chuck and told him that the relationship was over since he had asked to be reassigned. The young man had been hurt and then angry when he found out the real reason for the reassignment. Chuck knew that Casey had played with his feelings and then crushed him after two years of false "I Love Yous" and love making. Casey had finally met "Hard-Ass Bartowski" and he didn't like how the pain was etched onto Chuck's face as he yelled. The Lieutenant Colonel thought about Chuck from time to time, but knew that he had to move on in life.  
_  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Chuck had pulled into the driveway of the house where Jasmine was living and parked his 2008 Toyota Prius before getting out. The Air Force captain felt tears gathering up in his eyes and blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. He didn't want to break down in front of his twin sister, but he really felt like he needed to because his heart was breaking as each day passed by. Chuck finally made it to the front door and raised his right hand to knock on the door. A couple minutes went by and the door finally opened, revealing Jasmine dressed in a black t-shirt and some sweats. "Chuck, I didn't know you were coming by!" Jasmine exclaimed happily, but saw the look on her brother's face. "Hey, what's wrong? Come in so we can talk about it," the Navy Lieutenant Commander said and let her twin walk into the house.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Chuck walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with his face in his hands. Jasmine sat down next to her brother and looked at him silently, waiting for him to talk. "Do you remember when I was the Intersect?" Chuck asked as he pulled his hands from his face and stared at the rug before looking at his sister. Jasmine nodded her head and wondered where her brother was going with the conversation. Chuck sighed and replied, "I had fallen in love with my handler, NSA Lieutenant Colonel John Casey, and it was the best two years of my life. I found out that he played with my heart since I was extremely vulnerable at the time. He used me and then asked for a reassignment away from me. It broke my heart and I always wondered why I built emotional walls around me." Jasmine pulled her twin brother into her arms and Chuck started sobbing quietly into her shoulder. It was hard knowing that the man Chuck was in love with didn't return his feelings.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

A month later, Casey found himself in Burbank, California after everything that happened with Chuck. After seeing his mother and sisters as well as telling them that he had been in a relationship with a man, he was back to win the man that he had left behind. His mother had been disappointed in him for leaving Chuck after they had consummated their relationship and were living together at the time as well. Casey realized that he had been setting himself up for failure when in fact, Chuck was the one that saved him from the pain that he had been in. The older man walked into the Echo Park complex and saw that the place still looked the same. Casey walked up to Apartment 1838 and knocked on the door. When it opened a few minutes later, Chuck's brown eyes went wide at the sight of his ex-lover before slamming the door in the older man's face.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Casey blinked and knew that Chuck was still probably hurting over what happened a month ago and knocked on the door again. "Chuck, open the damn door! I didn't come out here again to have you close it in my face!" Casey shouted softly against the door. A couple minutes later, Chuck opened it and was holding a gun with a silencer on it in his right hand. Casey's blue eyes went wide and backed up slowly from seeing the rage and pain in his ex-lover's face. "Chuck, be reasonable for a minute there. I know what I did hurt you and I came back to apologize for my actions. My own mother even knew that I made a mistake," Casey said as he tried to calm the younger man down before he shot him.

Chuck screamed out, _"YOU WAITED A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH TO TELL ME THAT?" _The younger man dropped the gun in his hand and tackled the older man to the ground. Casey hit the ground and was being punched in every place that Chuck could reach. "Damn it, Casey! Why did you hurt me in the beginning? You broke my heart, but I still fucking love you with everything that I have! Don't you dare leave me again!" The Air Force captain yelled before crying into the chest of the man that he loved and the Lieutenant Colonel wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. The reunited couple knew that they were going to have to talk about everything, but at least they would be stronger than they were before. John Casey and Chuck Bartowski were going to be alright in the end.


End file.
